Binta
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Por qué suceden ciertas cosas? ¿Qué se busca conseguir con ellas? Zoro intentará averiguar las respuestas a estas preguntas pero, ¿lo logrará?


**Binta**

La mañana del nuevo día nos muestra la rápida adaptación de los Mugiwara a su nueva nakama. Era innegable que, incluso Luffy se había sorprendido por su petición así que fue normal la reacción del resto, no resultaba fácil pasar de ver a una enemiga como, no solamente, una tomodachi sino como una nakama. Pero, sorprendentemente, como siempre parece ocurrir con estos kaizoku, no tardaron ni un día en dejar de mirar para ella con suspicacia o recelo…

Bueno, todos… con la excepción de uno de ellos…

Roronoa Zoro, aka "Kaizoku-kari".

Él no era de los que se dejaba convencer por una simple cara kawaii, como un maldito ero-kukku hacía, o por unas cuantas joyas como 'regalo', léase soborno, como hacía una akage majou; pero, sobre todo, no se dejaba convencer por unas cuantas cosquillas o caricias de esas manos 'diabólicas' que tenía por su Hana Hana no mi.

No. Zoro no se fiaba de ella y eso era algo de dominio público para todos los Mugiwara. Incluso habían intentado allanar el camino pero uno, terco, y la otra, a primera vista, indiferente al trato recibido por Zoro, no les ayudaban en dicha tarea.

Era la hora del asagohan y todos se dirigían a la cocina en donde Sanji ya llevaba una hora preparando la meshi para sus nakama, principalmente para sus dos mecchen que necesitaban un mayor cuidado y preparación en sus platos. ¿El ingrediente principal? ¡SUKI!

Luffy y Usopp echaban una carrera para ver quien se sentaba primero a la mesa mientras Nami, intentaba, charlar con Robin acerca de las joyas que le había dado de Crocodile para intentar averiguar si existía alguna cámara secreta en donde pudiera guardar más takara, no obstante estábamos hablando de uno de los shichibukai y antiguo kaizoku de 80 millones de berries por su cabeza. Debía tener acumulada una buena cantidad de riquezas y Nami estaba interesada en conseguirlas. No solamente para ella, por supuesto, podía darles alguna propina a los demás por las molestias que les iba a causar conseguirle los takara. Por desgracia Robin solamente sabía de la cámara que estaba en el Rain Dinners.

-¿El mismo lugar que hundimos en el agua?-. Preguntó, a su pesar, Nami de manera masoquista al saber que acababa de perder una perfecta oportunidad de hacerse obscenamente rica.

-Así es, koukaisha-san.

La cara de la akage era un poema trágico.

-No te preocupes por nada, Nami-swan-, intervino Sanji viendo la cara de Nami.-te he preparado algo especial que te animará.

-¡¡ACABO DE PERDER MILLONES…!! ¡¡CIENTOS DE MILLONES, ASÍ QUE NO ME BUSQUES LAS COSQUILLAS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!!-. Pero por la cara de Sanji era obvio que no le importaría ponerse a buscarle las cosquillas, cualquier cosa con tal de poner sus manos sobre aquel cuerpo del que tuvo buena muestra en los baños de palacio.- ¡¡LA CULPA ES TODA TUYA, ROBIN!!-. Continuó Nami apartando de una patada a Luffy de 'su' sitio en la mesa. Usopp más atento se había apartado antes de que se lo 'pidiera' Nami.

Robin se detuvo ante la mesa algo confundida.

-¿Mía?-. Estaba claro que no lo entendía.

-Por supuesto que sí-, continuó Nami, aunque algo más calmada… ¿o debería decirse resignada?-Si te hubieras mostrado antes de que partiéramos de Arabasta habríamos vuelto a Rain Base en busca de los takara de Crocodile.

-Pero seguro que la Marine ya se encontrarían allí, Nami-. Le intentó hacer ver Usopp recibiendo una mirada asesina que le recomendó no volver abrir la boca durante el resto del día.

-Somos kaizoku… ¡¡LUFFY!! ¡¿QUÉ LES HARÍAMOS A ESOS MARINERITOS DE AGUA DULCE?!-. Le animó a voz en grito.

-¡¡MANDARLOS POR LOS AIRES!!-. Gritaron los dos nakama.

Zoro que estaba siendo abordado, desde el día que se quitó los vendajes, por Chopper intentándole convencer que sería mejor para su recuperación que le dejase volvérselos poner, puso cara de agotamiento al ver la escena de aquellos dos gritando.

-¿Es qué no se puede tener una mañana tranquila en este barco ni un solo día?-. Se quejó resignadamente.-Ya es suficiente tener que tragar la meshi de este ero-kukku para que, de propina, tener que soportar más desgracias.

-¿Eh? Si tanto te quejas de mi meshi, entonces no te molestará el comer las sobras de hace dos días-. Sanji le lanzó una sonrisa burlona.-No me gusta desperdiciar nada.

Por supuesto que, si te parabas a pensarlo, resultaba difícil de creer en las palabras de Sanji pues, ¿cómo podría haber meshi sobrante con Luffy a bordo? Y además, ¡¿DE DOS DÍAS?!

-Para esto preferiría haber continuado dormido…-, ante Zoro se encontraba Robin que, dejando de prestar atención a Nami, se volvió hacia Zoro.-se puede saber qué quieres tú aho-

_**I don't know what you're looking for**_

_**You haven't found it baby, that for sure**_

_**You rip me up and spread me all around**_

_**In the dust of the dead of time**_

_**And this is not a case of lust, you see**_

_**It's not a matter of you versus me**_

_**It's fine the way you want me on your own**_

_**But in the end it's always me alone**_

La bofetada propinada, con la palma totalmente abierta, resonó como un disparo en la cocina consiguiendo que cesara toda conversación o acción que produjera algún sonido para poder escuchar como el eco del golpe se iba diluyendo en el ambiente.

Tan inesperada había sido la acción que ni siquiera Chopper tuvo fuerzas para gritar, simplemente salió corriendo y se 'escondió' tras una de las patas de la mesa.

Por un instante parecía que Zoro se iba a quedar allí plantado en medio de la cocina con su cabeza ladeada por la fuerza de la bofetada recibida. En su mejilla la ardiente marca de la mano de Robin palpitaba exhalando un calor que ascendía a ojos vista.

Robin se volvió hacia la mesa y, con total normalidad, se sentó para esperar por su asagohan. En su rostro, extrañamente serio en el momento de la bofetada, había una sonrisa que producía una asombrosa sensación de calma para aquellos quienes miraban para ella.

Todos los Mugiwara se habían quedado en cuadro sin saber como reaccionar a lo que habían visto. Era algo demasiado extraño y complicado para poder comprenderlo así de golpe, broma no apropósito, el ver actuar de una manera tan fuera de tono a Robin. Ella no actuaría de esa manera sin una buena excusa, ¿verdad?

Finalmente parecía que el cerebro de Zoro registró lo que había sucedido y, por lo que podía verse reflejado en su rostro, no le gustó nada de nada. Su mano agarró la funda de Wadou que fue, ligeramente, desenvainada con un pequeño movimiento de su dedo pulgar.

-¡¡Maldita onna!!-. Zoro empezó a caminar hacia una Robin que miró para él antes de recostarse contra la pared ladeando la cabeza como si estuviera confundida por aquella reacción… o eso, o simplemente se estaba burlando de Zoro.- ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para darm-?!

-¡¡OI, KUSO-MARIMO!!-. Le interrumpió Sanji olvidándose de la meshi, para desgracia de un silencioso Luffy, e interponiéndose entre el kengou y la mesa donde Robin seguía totalmente ajena a la reacción de Zoro.- ¡¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A ROBIN-CHWAN, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!?!

La mirada incrédula de Zoro fue pareja a la de sus nakama que no podían creer que Zoro hubiera podido hacer… ¿algo a alguien de quién no se fiaba? Al momento de que ese pensamiento cruzase la mente de los Mugiwara sus miradas pasaron de la incredulidad a una de sospecha.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE "QUÉ HE HECHO"?!-. Zoro no podía creer lo que oía ni lo que veía en los rostros de sus nakama. Estaba claro que pensaban que le había hecho algo a Robin para ganarse semejante reacción por su parte.- ¡¿¿ES QUÉ ESTÁIS TODOS CIEGOS QUE NO HABÉIS VISTO QUE FUE ESA ONNA QUIEN ME ABOFETEÓ??!

En eso no podía negarse que tuviera razón pero cuando los Mugiwara compararon a sus dos nakama. Robin totalmente tranquila y calmada, como mostrando que su acción no había sido fruto de un impulso sino algo que debía hacerse, y Zoro fuera de si mismo todo enloquecido, tanto que parecía dispuesto a degollar allí mismo a la koukogakusha.

-No puedo creerlo…-, Zoro calmó la rabia de su cuerpo totalmente abatido por la reacción de sus nakama.-… realmente creéis que le hice algo a esa oroka.

Bueno, tampoco es que con esta actitud y vocabulario fuera a ganarse muchos votos, aunque ese nunca fue la manera de ser de Zoro. Sanji le soltó el cuello de la camisa viendo que, sorprendentemente, Zoro había seguido centrando su iracunda atención en Robin y no en él.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste, kenshi-san?

_**And I'm losing my favorite game**_

_**You're losing your mind again**_

_**I'm losing my baby**_

_**Losing my favorite game**_

Justamente esas palabras no iban a resultar de mucha ayuda para la situación en la que se encontraban. Por las reacciones de todos no cabía duda de que empezaron a posicionarse de una manera bastante clara a favor de Robin. Algo que no necesitaba decirse de Sanji que ya lo estaba desde un principio. No importaba que Robin hubiera sido su enemiga hasta reciente y Zoro su nakama desde meses… No. Unas pocas palabras y todos miraban para el kengou con miradas cargadas de sospecha.

-¡¿**De**… **qué**… **hablas**?!-. Zoro hablaba demasiado serio para intentar tomárselo a broma. Pero por supuesto que Robin no se inmuto ante aquella actitud por parte de Zoro. Había vivido lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba pasando.- ¡¿**Cuándo**… **te**… **he** **hecho**… **algo**… **a** **ti**?!

Pero Robin no le contestó a Zoro sino que dirigió su atención a un silencioso Sanji que no quitaba el ojo… de sus dos mecchen mientras se interponía ante Zoro y la mesa, solamente por mera precaución.

-¿Falta mucho para el asagohan, kukku-san?-. Le preguntó con calma y un interés que logró cambiarle la actitud de Sanji.

-¡¡Eso Sanji!!-. Se unió Luffy a la petición de Robin.- ¡¿QUEREMOS MESHI?!

Volviendo a su cocina fue en busca de los platos para sus nakama pero…

-¡¡Tú te esperas, Luffy!!-. Le soltó todo serio antes de cambiar a una sumisa actitud.-Primero debo servir a mis dos uruwashii ángeles.

Zoro no tenía ningunas ganas de ver actuar como un payaso a Sanji como hace siempre que tiene delante a una mecchen. Además si todos pensaban que él, en verdad, le hubiera podido hacer algo a Robin, tampoco tenía ganas de desayunar a su lado. Era más, había perdido el apetito. Sin decir ni una palabra se volvió hacia la puerta de la cocina pero, para sorpresa de todos, intervino Sanji.

-Oi, marimo, ¿adónde te crees que vas ahora?-. Nadie se esperaba que fuera precisamente Sanji quien intentase hablar con Zoro y…-No pienses que voy a estar aquí para los caprichos del señorito… ¡Si te vas ahora tu meshi se la daré a Luffy!

Cuando Zoro se detuvo las esperanzas que habían surgido en Luffy para conseguir un extra de meshi parecían evaporarse… pero justamente lo parecía.

-¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

Pero las palabras de Zoro no recibieron ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de Robin, y por ello abandonó la cocina sin decir nada más. Tampoco es que tuviera algo que añadir a todo lo dicho.

-¡¡YUHUUU!!-. Luffy parecía ser el único contento con la situación actual, o el más ignorante.- ¡¡MÁS MESHI PARA MÍ!!

Nami le lanzó una dura mirada a su senchou. No podía creerse que pudiera ser tan cerrado para no comprender la situación en la que se encontraban dos de sus nakama y que amenazaba con afectar a todos los demás.

-¡¡LUFFY!!-. El exabrupto de Nami silenció al muchacho que la miró algo asustado por lo que pudiera hacerle.- ¡¿Cómo puedes actuar tan a la lig-?!

-Aquí tienes mi kawaii akage-. Le interrumpió Sanji colocándole el plato de su asagohan delante, después de haber hecho lo propio con el de Nami.

-¡¡Arigatou, Sanji-kun!!

Todos observaron como Nami dejó de gritarle a Luffy, por suerte para él, y se puso a desayunar. Y por la cara que ponía no había ninguna duda de que Sanji se había superado una vez más a si mismo. Si eso era posible, por supuesto.

-¡¡SANJII MESHII!!-. Le suplicaron el resto de sus nakama de tal manera que parecía que no hubieran probado alimento en días.

-Ya va, ya va-. Se los quitó del medio moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.-No os pasará nada por esperar un par de minutos.

-¡¡TENEMOS HAMBRE!!

A pesar de estar comiendo Nami no se había olvidado de lo sucedido. Tanto con Luffy como lo de Zoro y Robin. Más en concreto lo de estos dos. Aunque se parase a pensar mucho no podía recordar ningún posible incidente por el que Robin tuviera derecho a semejante reacción por su parte.

_¿Podría haber ocurrido en la noche cuando se encontraba alguno de ellos de guardia?_-. Esa podría ser una posibilidad pero de ser cierta, entonces, solamente ellos dos podrían saberlo.- _¿Qué habrá podido pasar entre eses dos?_

Nami no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Robin con tanta 'fortuna' que coincidió en el momento en que la koukogakusha había alzado la mirada de su plato obsequiándola con una de sus alegres sonrisas.

__________

Zoro se pasó todo el día en el senshitsu tumbado en el sofá intentando pensar en lo que pudo haberle hecho a Robin para que hubiera reaccionado de aquella manera. El problema no era si la bofetada le hubiera podido resultar dolorosa… que no lo había sido pues había recibido cosas peores en su vida; aunque en cierto sentido esta había sido una de las más extrañas y sorprendentes.

_¿Qué diablos ha podido sucederle a esa oroka?_

_**I only know what I've been working for**_

_**Another you so I could love you more**_

_**I really thought that I could take you there**_

_**But my experiment is not getting us anywhere**_

_**I had a vision I could turn you right**_

_**A stupid mission and a lethal fight**_

_**I should have seen it when my hope was new**_

_**My heart is black and my body is blue**_

Por mucho que Zoro se pusiera a pensar no era capaz de poder recordar nada. Y eso que no era muy difícil hacer el recuento pues sus interactuaciones podían contarse con los dedos de una mano e incluso, si te parabas a pensarlo con más detenimiento, podías usar las dos de Chopper.

Ni siquiera el ejercicio le ayudaba a centrarse en nada más que en todo lo que compartió junto a Robin desde que la vio por primera vez. Todos sus comentarios y miradas. Sus sonrisas complacientes, maliciosas y… kawaii. Como con tan pocas palabras podía hacer que su mente girase enloquecida y su mundo se volviera al revés.

¿Podía ser que, precisamente lo que hizo fue lo que no hizo?

Estar con ella.

Desde que Luffy la nombró nueva nakama solamente habían compartido aquella, no conversación, sino revelación tras la cual ella le había mostrado la sonrisa más uruwashii que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. El resto del tiempo se lo pasaba ajeno por completo a ella como si no existiera. No importaba que se encontrase apenas a dos metros de su lado. No la saludaba. No le avisaba de cualquier cosa que los demás le hubieran pedido que le dijera.

La ignoraba completamente.

Sin esperar por una segunda opinión que, sin ninguna duda, intentaría ahogar a esta revelación que acababa de tener, Zoro trepó por el mástil levantando la trampilla que lo llevaría a la cubierta.

-¡¡Aaaahhh!!

Usopp se cayó al suelo dando un buen grito por la sorpresa. No había ninguna duda de que se había encontrado, precisamente en estos momentos, sobre la trampilla que Zoro, sin ni siquiera darse de cuenta de que se encontraba encima, la había levantado arrojándolo a la cubierta.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces en el suelo, baka?!-. Le recriminó Zoro mientras colocaba la trampilla en su sitio para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente.

-… imitando a cierto nakama desconsiderado…-, murmuró Usopp.

-Pues debes practicar más la cara de bobo del ero-kukku que no te sale muy lograda, Usopp-. Le aconsejó Zoro mientras se dirigía a la popa, pues en proa no la había visto.

Le faltó muy poco para que Usopp le saltase a Zoro, por supuesto que a punto de la hora de la gohan no le apetecía tener que cenar solamente líquidos y por eso se contuvo. Siempre hay un nuevo día. Poniéndose en marcha se dirigió hacia la cocina y adelantando a Zoro que observaba que en la popa tampoco estaba.

-Oi, Zoro. Si tardas te volverás a quedar sin comer-. Le avisó, como un buen tomodachi, Usopp.

Por supuesto. Ya era la hora de la gohan por lo que era seguro que Robin ya se encontrase en la cocina… siendo víctima de las constantes, y agobiantes, atenciones de Sanji. Por lo menos estaba seguro que con su noticia la iba a… ¿a qué? Eso era algo que Zoro no se había parado a pensar y ahora, entrando ya en la cocina, no tenía tiempo para pensarlo.

Y sorprendentemente Robin tampoco estaba allí.

Sentados en la mesa se encontraban todos con la excepción de la citada Robin. Nami, que estaba, ingenuamente, intentando hacerle entender a Luffy como debía leer la carta de navegación para que pudiera saber el rumbo en el que se encontraban y conocer el siguiente destino de su navegación, alzó la vista al notar una figura inerte en medio de la cocina.

Zoro volvía a estar en el punto exacto en donde esta mañana Robin le había dado aquella sonora bofetada que, agudizando el oído y en completo silencio, aún podía escucharse en la cocina. Era como una cacofonía que permanecería allí para siempre.

-¿Ocurre algo, Zoro?-. Le preguntó Nami con cierta curiosidad.

Sanji ignoraba los quehaceres del kengou mientras le daba los últimos toques a la meshi de Nami y Robin. Los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a su nakama allí plantado.

-¿Eh?-. ¿Cómo decir que estaba buscando a Robin sin parecer lo que no era?-Nada, por cierto… ¿sabéis dónde est-?

-¿Robin?

La voz de Nami molestó a Zoro al pensarse que sus pensamientos pudieran ser tan obvios, por supuesto, una vez más, se equivocaba.

-Oi, marimo-. Sanji dejó lo que estaba haciendo, ya finalizado, y se volvió hacia Zoro.-Apártate del medio para que pueda pasar Robin-chwan-. Le dijo con frialdad hasta llegar al nombre de la onna para convertirse en 'flores y dulces'.- Sabía que no tenías educación pero podías disimularlo un poco.

Ignorando las palabras de Sanji, con menos esfuerzo de lo habitual seguramente por lo que tenía en mente hacer, Zoro se volvió para encontrarse con Robin. Su rostro tan serio e inescrutable como era habitual en ella.

_Algo que siempre me molesta… porque es muy parecido a mi propia actitud…_

-¿Ocurre algo, kenshi-san?

Las palabras de Robin no revelaban nada de cómo se encontraba y Zoro no podría decidir si este podía ser el momento propicio para decirle lo que tenía pensado decirle. ¿Y si el hacerlo solamente haría que la situación, ya de por sí volátil, terminase por explotarles? ¿Debería arriesgarse?

_¡Qué diablos!_

-Si, quería hablar sobre lo que ocurrió aquí esta mañana-. Esta vez, incluso Zoro, había mantenido su tono de voz bastante más comedido de lo habitual en él. Demostrando sus buenas intenciones.

Por un momento Sanji parecía que tenía algo que decir al respecto pero pronto decidió mantener su bocaza cerrada bajo amenaza visual de Nami. Zoro tenía vía libre para meter la pata por su propia cuenta.

Robin permanecía en silencio observando a Zoro y aguardando por sus palabras y comprobar qué podía ser lo que tenía que decirle. Todo ello con su rostro serio sin mostrar ninguna de las emociones que seguramente estaba reprimiendo para evitar dar cualquier tipo de pista.

-He estado pensando en todos los momentos en los que hemos estado juntos una y otra vez intentando ver algo que pudiera haberte hecho pero no he sido capaz de encontrar nada. Lo único que podría haber sido la causa habría sido cuanto te apunté con mis katana, pero en esos momentos resultaba que eras nuestra enemiga, así que no creo que pudieras tener ningún derecho para quejarte de mi comportamiento. También hice memoria de las pocas palabras que intercambiamos entre nosotros y no encontré en ellas nada que pudiera molestarte-. Ante la atónita mirada del resto de los Mugiwara veían como Zoro exponía sus palabras no de la manera habitual en él, seco y parco, sino que parecía intentar demostrar que no se había tomado a la ligera el incidente que habían tenido esta mañana. Los ojos de Zoro no se apartaban de aquellos azules brillantes de Robin.-Entonces volví a repetir toda la sucesión de recuerdos otra vez para intentar encontrar algo que se me pudiera haber pasado. Muchos dicen que a la tercera va la vencida pero… llevo todo el día y aún no encontré nada que pudiera haberte hecho.

Ninguno de los Mugiwara se atrevía a abrir la boca para evitar romper la 'magia' que había logrado convertir a Zoro en alguien tan locuaz. Realmente en Grand Line podía ocurrir de todo pero esto era pasarse bastante.

-Por lo que solamente se me ha ocurrido como lo que te ha molestado el hecho de que, precisamente, no haya mantenido ningún tipo de contacto contigo desde que el baka de Luffy te eligió como nuestra nueva nakama-. A Zoro se le estaba gastando todo el valor acumulado para su discurso y Robin parecía seguir sin querer reaccionar a sus palabras.-Pero el problema radica en que ¡¡**yo**…** No**…** me fío**…** de ti**!! Y eso es algo que no se pueda ganar a la ligera, y más viniendo de una antigua enemiga que se autoinvitó en la tripulación aprovechándose de la 'ingenua' voluntad de nuestro senchou.

-¡Hey, Zoro!-. Se quejó Luffy.

-Es la verdad, Luffy-. Le aseguró Nami.-Así que te callas o no hay meshi para ti.

Al momento Luffy se tragó los labios apresándolos entre los dientes.

Zoro, al ver que no había ninguna reacción por parte de Robin pensaba en dejar aquí la cuestión y apartarla de su mente. Sentarse a la mesa y llevarse algo a la boca que hacía un día que había comido algo y, aún siendo la meshi de Sanji, su estómago no le iba a hacer ascos.

Entonces los labios de Robin se curvaron en sus extremos ofreciendo una sonrisa que dejó a todos los demás fascinados al comprobar que no se trataba de la sonrisa con que les recibe a cada momento. Esta iluminaba el rostro de Robin.

Sanji se había quedado mudo y, aunque tuviera algo que decir, no sería capaz.

-¿Has estado pensando en mi durante todo el día, kenshi-san?

_Vale, te aseguro que esta pregunta no me la esperaba en absoluto_.

-Intentando averigu-

Zoro fue silenciado cuando los labios de Robin se posaron sobre los suyos en un dulce seppun. Esta vez la sorpresa de Zoro era pareja a la de todos sus nakama. Tan incomprensible era esta acción como la ocurrida esta mañana durante el asagohan.

_**And I'm losing my favorite game**_

_**You're losing your mind again**_

_**I'm losing my favorite game**_

_**I've tried but you're still the same**_

_**I'm losing my baby**_

_**You're losing a savior and a saint**_

-Arigatou por pensar en mi, kenshi-san-. Le susurró Robin cuando separó sus labios de los de Zoro interrumpiendo el seppun.

Sin añadir nada más se dirigió hacia la mesa para sentarse a la espera de su gohan. Una que, por lo que podía olerse en la cocina, no había ninguna duda de que resultaría igual de sabrosa como cualquiera preparada por Sanji.

-Oooh, Robin-chwan. Yo siempre estoy pensando en ti a todas horas-. Dijo Sanji acercándose a Robin mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde le aguardaban unos boquiabiertos Mugiwara.-Cuando no estoy pensando en Nami-swan, por supuesto.

Sanji había 'sacado' sus labios con la esperanza de recibir un seppun por parte de Robin pero solamente consiguió una sonrisa amable por su parte. Pero no una sonrisa como la que le ofreció a Zoro, sino una de sus 'sonrisas habituales' que usaba con todo el mundo. Con las que se protegía a su corazón de los posibles daños que la gente le pudiera ocasionar si no tuviera cuidado con ella.

_¿A qué estará jugando esta onna?_

________________________

**END** o **FIN**

__________________________________________________

Y van dos… me parece que sigo siendo igual que siempre. No aprendo hasta que cometo los suficientes errores para que no pueda ver nada más que todos ellos. Espero que la letra de la canción sea comprendida para todos.

Por cierto que la canción es una muy conocida del grupo sueco "**The Cardigans**" titulada '**My favourite game**'.

Por cierto que, antes de que se me olvide ;P…

"**Me gustaría dedicar este fic para Mugiwaragirl**"

… por haberme interrumpido con una review para mi fic "Walk more slowly" mientras estaba terminando de escribir esta historia. Aparte de que era su primera review, y ya se sabe que hay que ayudar siempre en los primeros pasos que se dan. Así es, me encanta que me interrumpan con reviews ;DDD Un nuevo motivo que tenéis para escribir reviews o.O

__________

**GLOSARIO:**

**Binta**: Una bofetada en la cara. ;P

**Tomodachi**: Amigo.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Kaizoku-kari**: Cazador de piratas.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Majou**: Bruja.

**Asagohan**: Desayuno.

**Gohan**: Cena.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Koukaisha**: Navegante.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Oroka**: Estúpida.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Senshitsu**: Camarote.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Seppun**: Beso.

____________________

Bueno. No queda sitio para nada más… ¿? quiero decir que hasta aquí ha llegado la historia y mis palabras que todos tienen el sentido común de no leer… por lo que debería pedir si alguien quiere dejar alguna review justo al final del fic y no aquí abajo donde solamente se aventuran los más… ¡Hola Christti! ;P

Arigatou por leer este fic… y por vuestro apoyo leyendo todos los que he escrito… leyéndolos. O.o Y algunos dejando reviews ;DD

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
